The 13 Rules of a Chevalier
by Spaztastic32
Summary: When one of the twins gets a chevalier, he seeks out Haji for Help. Haji explains the rules to him, but little does the newbie know his mentor had already broken them all. HajixSaya, rated T for some descriptions...nothing bad though.


**The 13 Rules of a Chevalier**

**Okay, I HAD to do this…I just had to**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blood+**

**Please R&R!**

**P.S. **_**The font like this is Haji's flash backs! …or thoughts.**_

* * *

><p>It had finally happened.<p>

They all knew this day would come, they just didn't know which twin it would happen to first.

Just like their mother and aunt, the older had tan skin, and crimson eyes while the younger had eyes of pure azure and fair, pale skin like ivory.

Since both Diva and Saya's names ended with an "A" that was the first letter in both of their names.

Atsuko and Ayame.

They both hoped that this event would happen after their aunt had awoken from her hibernation, but she didn't, she still had another 16 years to go.

Ayame was on a walk with her best friend, Daisuke when a land slide happened and he got caught in it. After digging him up, she had to decide whether he should be revived or not. Of course she wanted to have him live, but she had to think if he would want to live forever with her….

She decided to give into her own selfish desires and give him her blood.

Sure enough, Daisuke was grateful and agreed to be her chevalier, but if there was one thing for sure he needed help, and lucky Haji was there and he knew exactly where he could find him.

Climbing up the stone stairs, the fourteen year old vampiric resembling creature scrambled to the older, stoic servant playing his cello to his queen in slumber.

"H-Haji!" He breathed, out of breath, being the scrawny kid he was; even looking older then his actual age.

The music stopped as Haji turned to face the brunette.

"I need help, I just became chevalier and I have no idea what to do."

The dark haired male showed the first sign of emotion in a long time as his eyes opened wide at the boy.

"…You realize what this means, right?"

"Yes, I know I can never die unless Atsuko's blood makes it's way inside of me, but I'm okay with that. Ayame's my best friend, and I'm very grateful to her."

"Whatever you say," Haji sighed "But remember that there's no backing out now, and though it may not seem like it, but we do have rules…"

"Really? Like what?"

"**Rule number one: Do not force feed your queen."**

* * *

><p>"<em>Saya, you need to feed," the stoic male flatly stated, looking at his weak looking mistress. She was so wobbly she could barely stand on her feet.<em>

"_No…I don't. Honest, it'll hurt you." Saya replied._

_**Lord**__! She was being stubborn!_

"_Saya, it doesn't hurt. Even if it does, my only purpose is to serve you."_

"_But I don't need it, I'm f-fine."_

_Now she was stuttering…she'd faint if this went on any longer._

"_Yes you do. Your eyes are flickering red and you can't even speak correctly."_

"_W-hat's that s-supposed to mean?"_

_He sighed. __**This was dragging on too long**__._

_He pulled out a knife impatiently and slit his hand open, before pressing the open wound to his mouth and sucking the blood fresh out._

"_What are you do—"her eyes widened as she was cut off._

_He took her open mouth as a chance to press his lips to hers and cram his tongue into her mouth, allowing the luke-warm liquid to slip from his mouth into her system._

_The feeding was successful, but his lips were locked with hers a bit longer then needed._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rule number two: Do not talk back to your queen"<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies, ladies!" Solomon cut in, blocking the two girls from fighting. "Can't we all get along?"<em>

"_Sister dear was the one who started it…" Diva pouted like a child, trying to sound innocent._

"_I wouldn't __**have **__to if you weren't trying to kill off the human race..." Saya shot back, suddenly getting an idea in her head. "We should just kill each other right here, right now!"_

_Haji then looked at Saya with a glare so intense that it could bring a chill to a thousand suns._

"_That's stupid. You're stupid."_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rule number three: Do not creep on your queen."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Saya had just woken up and she didn't remember him…SHE DIDN'T REMEMBER HIM! This had been more heart breaking then getting his arm slashed off by her back in Vietnam.<em>

_Heart broken and like a lost puppy, he just followed the "teenage" girl around the city._

_It was quite obsessive, rather then protective really, now that he was stalking her… __**but **__there was still that part of him that still obligated to his duty, waiting for his master to call upon him again, so he could be there._

_But until then, he would follow her everywhere…__**everywhere**__…_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rule number four: Obey each and every order your queen gives."<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Haji…I want you to do me a favor…" the raven haired queen stated in the snow.<em>

"_Yes?" Haji asked, eager to please, but not showing it._

"_After this is all over, I want you to kill me."_

_**What?**_

_The tall chevalier looked at his queen in pure shock, before calming down a bit. Just a little bit._

"_As you wish, Saya." He breathed flatly, trying not to choke on his own words._

_If he was sure of one thing, that was one order he would never obey._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rule number five: Do not abandon your queen."<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Saya!" Haji called, rushing to her side to aid her in battle, though he should have been able to sense something was wrong.<em>

_Those eyes were those of a stranger. They weren't the warm and kind eyes that would look down in guilt over feeding off him. Or when they lit up like a child's on Christmas morning when her plate was full._

_No, these were the eyes of a mindless killer…He couldn't tell until she used her sword against him, removing Haji's hand from his own arm. _

_In a flurry of confusion, __**hurt**__, and just plain shock he fled as fresh tears leaked from his azure eyes._

_After his wound had stopped bleeding, his hand grew back. But it wasn't the humanoid hand he remembered. Instead, it was the hand of a chiraptorin, a __**monster**__. It was a cruel reminder that he would never be like the rest of the world. He sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to go through this alone._

_Then it dawned on him._

_Saya! He had left her in combat with the enemy! Even if she had attacked him, she was still his queen, and he was too pre-occupied with himself to care what happened to her! She could be dead for all he knew!_

_By the time he had returned to the battle field, the enemy escaped and Saya went back to sleep._

_Even if he had good intentions, the whole thing was his fault. Because of his mistake, his queen would be haunted forever._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rule number seven: Do not get jealous over other Chevaliers."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>He knew this was emergency circumstances—Riku was DYING for Pete's sake—but there was part of him that was still burning with jealousy and disappointment that he wasn't going to be her only loyal servant anymore.<em>

_Sure, he liked Riku and all; he was a kind kid, but now Saya's attention was on __**him**__._

_Haji couldn't help the burning envy growing inside him._

_Did he show it? Not in the least._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rule number eight: Do not fight over your queen."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Haji could not describe the rage and hear he felt when Solomon took her.<em>

_He darted to the place he sensed her at, as fast as he could manage, with nothing but the thoughts of what that creep might of done to her now that he had her._

_Solomon had made it very clear that he wanted her…he even left Diva's (his queen) side to be with her._

_He barged in as soon as he locked onto their location to see the two talking, __**simply**__ talking._

"_Ah, Haji." Solomon smiled. "I see you came to reclaim your queen…too bad, she's mine now."_

"_I don't believe you." Haji flatly replied, readying his fighting position.._

"_How rude of you to burst in on two lover's honeymoon."_

"_You'd have to be married first."_

"_Saya is my wife!"_

"_Saya is my reason for living!"_

"_Now hold on a minute!" the object of desire cried, utterly confused._

_They ignored her and shot up in the air, ready for combat._

_The two chiraptorins battled to near death in honor of the woman they loved until she fell of the building in an attempt to get their attention._

_Haji then dive bombed to catch her and then did something he long swore never to do. He spread his wings, showing his true form in order to save their lies._

_After words all he could do was hold her._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rule number nine: Do not take advantage of your queen."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What a lot of people didn't know was that there was a time when the queen goes through a weak, vulnerable period of time while the blood takes effect.<em>

_As loyal as Haji was to Saya, he was still a man, and the situation was almost too good to be true._

…_almost_

_As she removed her fangs from her collar bone, that's when he realized it: He didn't want her to stop._

"_Saya, you haven't taken enough."_

_He wasn't lying though…she had only taken half of what her body required._

"_No really, I'm good" she beamed, licking the stray blood from her rosy lips._

_Anyone else would have bought the lie…_

_But Haji wasn't anyone._

_Pulling her back up on top of him, her instincts kicked back in and she latched back onto his bite wound._

_Sucking the crimson liquid from his neck, Saya closed her eyes and leaned against his torso, letting him hold her. Her body was so tiny in comparison to his, despite the fact that she could eat like a horse you could tell she was malnourished._

_Finally getting enough to fully energize her, Saya released her grip on him, running her tongue across his neck, collecting they stray blood running down in tiny streams from the holes onto his chest._

_Why did this have to happen to him every time she fed?_

_Why was something supposed to be so painful, so very pleasurable to him?_

_The blood she had consumed was finally taking effect as she lied down on her back, breathing slowly. This was the part where she was so weak, sensitive to every touch._

_He stroked her face lightly, only to receive a flinch in response._

"_I'm sorry…" Haji whispered, bending down to kiss her on the forehead. "I took advantage of your cautious nature."_

* * *

><p>"Well, these don't seem so hard to follow…" Daisuke smiled "I would never take advantage of Ayame! Or abandon her!"<p>

"You say that now…" Haji started "but when you do, you're going to feel as if you don't disserve to stay by her side." _Just wait…_

"Thanks for the tip…?"

"**Rule number ten: Do not attempt to wake your queen up early."**

* * *

><p><em>Haji <em>_**knew**__ this was a bad idea…_

_He was just so desperate._

_It may have been Red Cross who suggested it, but Haji agreed._

_It may have been Saya who went on the rampage, but it was Haji who created that monster._

_As soon as his desire to see his queen over ruled logic,_

_**All hell broke loose.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rule number eleven: Do not lie to your queen."<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Haji?" Saya asked, looking down at her knees that where tucked in with her arms hugging them. "You <em>_**are **__going to kill me once this war is over, right?" She looked up at him with a melancholy in her eyes._

_**Really. **__She HAD to bring that back up._

_As much as he wanted to scream: "No! There is no way that I could ever do that!" he couldn't…that's shatter the trust she had for him._

_Haji sighed airily, "If that is what you wish…Saya."_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rule number twelve: Make sure your queen is pleased."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As easy as this rule seemed, Haji couldn't count how many times he broke this rule.<em>

_All he could do was hold her and allow her to cry into his chest as he stroked her hair. _

_She didn't deserve this._

_DEAR LORD! Why couldn't protect her better?_

_The loss of a sister, seeing thousands of deaths including those of the close ones to her, that sister she lost, even the ones of innocent children. Screaming, fires, all this war…__**nobody **__should experience that._

_Why her?_

_Why couldn't once in him immortal life he protect her from the pain?_

_Why couldn't Saya be happy?_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rule number thirteen: Do not fall in love with your queen."<strong>

"But Haji…" Daisuke cut in, "Aren't you in love with Saya?"

Haji smiled to himself.

_That rule had been broken long before he was a Chevalier._

"Maybe it's okay to break one rule…"

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done!<strong>

**What do you think…? I'm aware that I have grammar errors, but I tried my best! **

**Most of this was edited by my friend…the parts that suck are all me! :D**

**Note: Originally, there were fourteen rules because rule number one was: "Do not rape your queen."**

**I read it in a fanfiction, thought it was funny since he was so OOC and shouted "Bad Haji! You're in violation of Chevalier rule number one!"**

**But I cut for obvious reasons…**

**I hoped you liked it! **


End file.
